Question: $ 16^{\frac{1}{4}}$
Answer: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{4}=16$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({2}\Big)^{4}=16$ So $16^{\frac{1}{4}}=2$